Angelic Howl II
Angelic Howl II is the 11th episode of Grisaia no Kajitsu (Anime). Plot Disaster, Day Two: Amane wakes up and notices that Kazuki is gone. She then watched Minori throwing her cell phone up with a string, in which Minori explained that while she is sending an e-mail, she is throwing her cell phone up to try to get a signal, and yet it still had no signal, unable to send an e-mail. Amane goes to find Kazuki in the middle of the forest, while marking an X on the trees so that she will not get lost. She then found Kazuki as Kazuki came out of the bush found some edible food for them to eat. Amane asked her if there is a way for them to go home, and Kazuki responds that there is a way, but not right now. Amane is then worried that Kazuki keeps going off alone, and Kazuki was surprised that she was worried about her and apologized and promised her to never leave her alone. Meanwhile, the other girls still cannot get a signal on the cell phone, even when they tied it on a kite. Minori saw Amane coming back as Amane told her that Kazuki came back to the tent. She then whispered Amane about when getting close to Kazuki. When Amane came back to a tent, she saw Kazuki tending Mifuyu's wound in her stomach the moment after she stitched her stomach, and Kazuki asked Amane to change Tamaki's towel, and Amane does so. Tamaki thanked Kazuki, but Kazuki told her that she should be thanking Amane for that, so Tamaki did thanked Amane. Later, Amane and Kazuki are off to fill up more water in the bottles, as Amane suggested that instead of just a pair of two, they should work together as the entire group, but Kazuki declines that and told her that splitting into pairs is more efficient. Kazuki then asked Amane why did she paired up with her rather than anyone else, and Amane answered that she likes her the most, leaving Kazuki blushed. Amane then hugs Kazuki, but accidentally caused her to fall on the water, leaving her all wet. But then, Kazuki heard something, and it is coming from up there. Meanwhile, the other girls saw a helicopter and starts shouting for help in hopes to get out of the forest and go home. Amane and Kazuki soon returned, but unfortunately, the helicopter did not noticed the girls. However, Amane came up with an idea, she rushed inside a minibus and honked the horn. The girls wondered if it worked, but in the end, the helicopter never came back, and there goes their only chance of survival. Later that night, the girls are now sleeping. Disaster, Day Three: Tsukasa and the other two girls are dead, decayed in the heat. While the girls, except Kazuki, felt disgusted, Yoshihiko took the three dead bodies in order to bury them in the forest. Afterwards, while picking up the flowers, Amane asked Kazuki if she have a brother, and Kazuki does have one, as she told Amane that she loved her brother so much, but both her and her brother were having a hard time with their parents. But then, Amane started crying, saying that she wants to go home really badly. Kazuki then hugs her, comforts her, and promises her to get her back home someday. Disaster, Day Four: The girls are now rationing the food, but even Minori gets worried that they will not have any food left any longer. Disaster, Day Five: It was raining outside the tents, and there was nothing the girls can do for now. Disaster, Day Six: After counting how many carrots, Ritsu is now worried. Amane and Kazuki came to check on Chiaki, only to witness that Ristu is alone. Ritsu told them that they are one carrot short, and starts panicking and thinking that Chiaki will get mad at her. Kazuki came up with a solution, she cuts the carrots and puts the pieces all together to make a carrot, in order to add one more carrot. Ritsu is impressed for what Kazuki has done and thanked her. Disaster, Day Seven: When Amane comes back inside the tent, she saw Chiaki getting mad at Tamaki for not letting her feed her some food. Kazuki then tells Chiaki off as Chiaki leaves the tent in anger. Kazuki then asked Amane if she picked up some medicinal plants, and Amane did. As Kazuki finished tending Mifuyu's wounds, she told her to go outside and get some sun for one day. Kazuki then noticed Tamaki and was about to know why she didn't eat by trying to unzip her sleeping bag, but Tamaki yells and tells her not to do that. Kazuki knew that it is embarrassing, but she would not leave her that way, and then she asked Amane to boil some water. Before Amane left, she realized that Tamaki wet herself, which is pretty much the reason why Tamaki was crying. When Amane is outside, wondering what is wrong with Kazuki, Kazuki herself showed up and noticed that Amane was bitten by a leech, so she starts sucking the blood out of Amane in order to stop bleeding (though it may look like that Kazuki is kissing her neck). Disaster, Day Eight: While Amane and Kazuki are exploring the forest yet again, Kazuki heard that Yoshihiko is leaving on the next day. She also heard that Yoshihiko investigated the area and thought he found a way down the mountain. Kazuki tells Amane to not worry, because even if Yoshihiko leaves, Kazuki will do anything to protect her, as she confessed her love to Amane, leaving her in silent. Disaster, Day Nine: During another rainy day, Yoshihiko did, in fact, left in hopes to get help, taking half the food with him. Chiaki then yells at the girls when they get worried that there might not be any food left after all and she goes back to the tent. Kazuki sort of agreed that they should be looking for more edible food, so they all went out to do so. Disaster, Day Ten: There is yet another rainy day, and inside a tent, Kazuki wakes up and saw Amane writing her diary. Kazuki then tells her to eat snails, but Amane is sick of that and would rather eat anything else, and yet she does eat it anyway, especially when Kazuki told her that after eating snails, she will get her hot water and rice porridge ready. After that, Kazuki came back to Mifuyu and noticed that there are maggots eating her flesh as her wound is getting worse. Amane is then about to wipe Tamaki's body with a hot towel, but she heard Tamaki saying that she wants to die. Amane then wiped the mold off her body, as she told her not to scratch, while Tamaki thanked her for that. Amane tells her not to worry and not to die. Disaster, Day Eleven: More raining, and Haruna is starting to lose her mind when she was singing about the rain, and Saaya yells at her to be quiet. Saaya told Amane that Megumi is looking pretty terrible as well, because her puppy, Alione, had a fever and she shared her food with him. Saaya also told her that everyone is getting weaker and eventually, they will all die. It had been two days since Yoshihiko left and still no help, and the girls are now eating insects and drinking raw water. Back in the tent, Amane is feeling the pain when she ate an insect. Disaster, Day Twelve: The rain finally stopped, but Megumi's puppy, Alione, is dead. Kazuki came up with her idea that rather than burying him, they should eat him, which shocks the girls, including Megumi. But Chiaki somehow agreed with Kazuki as they do need to eat him, knowing that they are all hungry. After a game of rock-paper-scissors, Ritsu was chosen to be the one to carve Alione, but she refused to do that, not knowing how to prepare a dog meat. Ritsu is still scared as she claimed that his dead eyes are looking at her, so Kazuki smashed his face with a rock, Ritsu could not take it anymore as she dropped a knife and cried. Kazuki then butchered the meat from Alione and they have all ate it, while the other girls shed tears at that nourishment, and Megumi had it worse when she cried over her loss of her dog. Amane will never forget the day that she, along with the other, had actually eaten a meat. Characters *Amane Suou *Kazuki Kazami(flashback) *Tamaki Hirooka(flashback) *Mifuyu Sakurai(flashback) *Megumi Komori(flashback) *Saaya Kaneda(flashback) *Haruna Ibuki(flashback) *Minori Sakuma(flashback) *Ritsu Koide(flashback) *Chiaki Sakashita(flashback) *Tsukasa Shikanai(flashback) *Youko Ozama(flashback) *Tomoe Okabe(flashback) *Yoshihiko Ochi(flashback) *Alione(flashback) Trivia * This entire episode is a flashback of Amane's past. * This episode is based on the second part of Amane's route from the Visual Novel. Episodes